Bittersweet Perfection
by MysteryAttacker
Summary: TamakixKyoya : A relationship of instant passion, fierce love, and bonding. Rated T for kissing.
1. Defiant and Obnoxiously Beautiful

**Enjoy~**

"I don't see the point in going to your house when we see each other everyday." Kyoya didn't avert his gaze from the laptop as he spoke. Besides the two host club members, the room was deserted and dark.

"Kyoya~" Tamaki hovered over the black-haired teenager with his arms loosely around his neck. Kyoya stopped typing and sighed. Spinning his chair around, he eyed the blonde-haired teenager's fake innocent face. He put his arms on his armrest and leaned back. Tamaki waited excitedly. Resting his head on the palm of his hand, Kyoya sighed again.

"Let me get some work done, then I'll come over. How does that sound?" Kyoya knew that he wasn't really giving Tamaki a choice in the matter, but didn't really mind. Kyoya had some host club financial issues to take care of.

"Yay! I'll be back with some _commoner's coffee_." Tamaki bent down and kissed Kyoya on the cheek and turned around to leave the room. Quickly, Kyoya reached out and hugged him around the waist.

"Just stay for a little longer. Even you should know that I would never drink such a vile thing." Kyoya rested his head on Tamaki's back.

"I just wanted to examine it. How could I forget your disgust for lower class things? You _are_ my boyfriend." Tamaki managed a half laugh.

"Please don't use that term. A part of me dies inside everytime I hear that. Almost as much as _commoner's coffee_." Kyoya released Tamaki and sat back down typing furiously on the computer.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, hurry it up." Tamaki took a seat on one of the couches and drifted off.

The situation between Kyoya and Tamaki was peaceful and familiar. They weren't as close as the twins, or in some silent appreciation. They were just as normal as two boys together could get. Sharing the same cup? No problem. Hugging and kissing? Sure, why not? Sleeping in the same bed? Okay.

One thing was for sure. It was love.

"Hey. Tamaki. Wake up." Tamaki woke up with his head resting on Kyoya's lap. Kyoya stroked his bangs gently.

"I was planning to let you sleep longer, but I decided that you were all excited for this _playdate_ thing so I should wake you up." Kyoya let out a long sigh.

"How long was I asleep?" Tamaki yawned.

"Only for a few minutes." Kyoya replied.

"Wow, your lap is so fluffy-like." Tamaki grinned with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey, don't say weird things." Kyoya swiped the bangs away. They drooped back.

"Did anyone ever tell you that your hair is like you? Defiant and obnoxiously beautiful?" Kyoya smirked.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Who's the one saying weird things now?" Tamaki got up and brushed himself off.

"Let's go then." Kyoya followed behind.

On the rare occasion that they went to one of their houses, they always had some sort of set plan. Walk in, greet the family and then get to their room. Then they'd kiss.

Sitting on his king-sized bed, Tamaki watched Kyoya take off his jacket, and throw it onto a chair. He walked over to Tamaki and planted his lips onto his. Kyoya pushed him on his back so that they were both lying on the bed. It started with small, normal kisses, but then turned into deep French kisses.

Kyoya always took the lead, guiding Tamaki's tongue into a mixture of bliss and heaven. Tamaki enjoyed being led where to go, and letting Kyoya do the work. It was exciting.

Tamaki suddenly felt an urge to breathe that he hadn't noticed before as he struggled for air. Kyoya playfully kept his mouth on Tamakis' seeing how long he could last. Kyoya had amazing breathing skills. He started to suck the air away from Tamaki at the same time playing with his tongue. It was only when Tamaki pushed Kyoya's head away that he got to breathe.

He took deep breaths taking in the air his lungs needed. His head finally returned to normal as he panted on the bed.

"Hahh... Ahh... Haa..." Tamaki was sweating quite a bit.

"Tired already? I'm not even close to done yet." Kyoya taunted with his hands on the bed.

"...Wh-What, are y-you trying to k-kill me or something-g? T-That was really me-mrrmph-" Kyoya swirled his tongue around Tamakis' savoring every bit of it.

They broke apart with a line of saliva connecting their mouths.

"I hope that shut you up. You'll need energy to take the rest of this." Kyoya grinned.

"You're lungs are really messed up." Tamaki rolled his eyes.

Any flames will be burned. aka deleted. Other than that please feel free to review and such.


	2. Desert Bliss

Thanks for the support. Enjoy~

Eventually, after they were done kissing they lie down on the bed.

"Ah, there's nothing like an evening spent with your boyfriend, hmm?" Tamaki smiled at he wrapped his arms around Kyoya.

"At least it's a Friday, so I won't have to wake up early. Host club time starts at 2 p.m. tomorrow. Jeez. We should really change and shower. And stop with that boyfriend nonsense!" Kyoya quickly placed his glasses on the table and went back into Tamaki's arms. Tamaki knew Kyoya didn't like that word. And that's exactly why he said it.

"Nah, we can shower tomorrow. I'm far too sleepy." Tamaki let out a long yawn. Putting his head directly behind Kyoya's so that Kyoya could feel his warm breath, he added:

"Goodnight."

With which Kyoya replied, "Goodnight."

"GOOD MORNING, KYOYA!" Tamaki was all dressed and showered as he pecked Kyoya on the forehead.

"Ugh. Shut up." Kyoya dashed under the covers as Tamaki glomped on him.

"It's already one o'clock. You should really get up." Tamaki pouted.

"Which gives me 48 minutes to sleep." Kyoya groaned.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Tamaki wondered outloud.

"1 minute to set up the shower and brush, 5 minutes to shower, 4 minutes to get into the car, 2 minute drive." Kyoya yawned.

"How do you manage to do all that math, when you can't even get up? And also, we're at my house." Tamaki grinned.

"Fine then, 49 minutes." Kyoya added.

"Ugh, why am I helping you sleep longer? I noticed something you're missing on your list. The: Spending Time with Tamaki. That takes at least 49 minutes." Tamaki said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Fine, fine. I'm getting up." Kyoya pulled off the covers.

"Good boy." Tamaki pecked him on the cheek and disappeared out the door.

Kyoya met Tamaki downstairs for a quick lunch.

"I was having a good dream last night." Kyoya rubbed his head.

"What type of dream?" Tamaki asked, sitting at the long table.

"Not telling." Kyoya leaned in for a kiss when Tamaki stopped him.

"Did you brush?" Tamaki asked

"Of course. I'm not a child." Kyoya rolled his eyes.

"Good." Kyoya leaned in to finish the minute long French kiss.

"Now why can't you tell me what your dream was about? Specifically who?" Tamaki asked as he dipped his spoon into his soup.

"That's because you know who it's about. I'll leave the rest to your imagination." Kyoya smiled sipping his tea. Tamaki made a face to show he was thinking, then showed a face of pure disgust as he shook his head.

"It was about us at the beach, idiot."

When they arrived at the fake desert they had set up, the members were as energetic as usual.

"So how'd last night go? Did you kiss, or maybe something a little more... daring?" Hikaru whispered near them.

"Something that you don't wanna tell us?" Kaoru added.

"Oh, shut up." Kyoya walked past them as the twins giggled.

"Well then! I think it's time that we get started." Tamaki clapped his hands together. Everyone got dressed in Egyptian outfits.

"You guys are really weird." Haruhi looked down at her obnoxiously sparkly outfit.

Tamaki clapped his hands together again while everyone got into place. Suddenly, the gates opened and the host club members welcomed in a crowd of screaming girls.

"Ah, but Kaoru, you're supposed to be dreaming about me!" Hikaru embraced his brother in a heartfelt huig. Squeals even from other groups came as they listened on.

"Oh Hikaru, but I could never get you out of my mind all day!" Kaoru added as the leaves engulfed their forbidden love. More squeals.

"I just had to clean all night, thinking aboout that memory of my mom in the picture. It was so heartwarming." Haruhi continued as the girls began to sob.

"I always dream of you, my princess." Tamaki smiled as the girl invented a new shade of red.

"And here's the picture of Tamaki sleeping at night." Kyoya added the money on a calculator. Sold out.

"And Takeshi always buys me tons of sweets!" Honey shoved cake into his mouth. Girls were in awe.

"Always brush your teeth." Mori added as he wiped Honey's mouth. Screams of joy.

"Ahh, that was refreshing." Tamaki exhaled.

"How did you come up with such a messed up idea?" Haruhi sighed.

"Easy. The boss is messed up." Hikaru said.

"In the head." Kaoru snickered.

"Oh shush up, you." Tamaki stuck his tongue out.

Feel free to review and stuff. Flamers will be flamed.


End file.
